


blazing emerald

by braveatheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, this is EXACTLY what happens, this is canon, you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveatheart/pseuds/braveatheart
Summary: Lena has a lot of thoughts about Kara fighting Reign and she makes sure that the blonde hears every single one of them.ORKara is whipped and Lena yells at her when she wakes up from her coma after her fight with Reign.





	blazing emerald

Kara’s eyes fly open, and on instinct she takes a heaving breath in. Water slips down her windpipe immediately, searing her lungs. She can barely see against the offending white light above her, but she registers the strong hands pulling her upward. They’re dark and calloused; J’onn.

The heroine coughs hard, fear gripping her chest as she struggles to get the water out of her lungs. Familiar hands thump against her back, rattling the liquid loose. It sears her chest as it leaves, too, dripping from her parted lips into the water she sits in. Kara throws her hands out, gripping the sides of the tank, as a few more rough coughs get the rest of the liquid out of her chest. 

She’s dizzy, and black lines her vision from the force of the coughs. As the blonde takes deep, stuttering breaths in an attempt to get oxygen back into her system, she tries to process the overload of stimuli attacking her functioning senses. Small, thin hands - Alex’s, no doubt - grab onto Kara’s right arm with strength that impresses even her. There’s people bustling about around her, giving orders and listing off numbers and terminology that’s beyond the heroine’s knowledge. The water she’s sitting in is freezing, but it feels blissful against her fiery skin. She figures her temperature has skyrocketed, and she tries to remember why.

As her vision begins to return, so do her memories of how she got here in the first place.

Falling. She’d been so tired, she felt pain that she’d never experienced before, there was sticky and hot blood on her face, and she’s falling. A voice rings in her ears, saying something about truth and justice and  _ death _ , and she’s too worn to even respond. She tries to fly, to meet this Reign and finish her, but she can’t. She can barely summon the energy to breathe. So she closes her eyes and crashes into the cement below her.

And now, she’s awake in the DEO. Her temperature is sky high because her body is trying to heal itself. She’s not in much pain anymore; her chest still burns from the water, and her body aches everywhere, but only just enough to notice it. Her sight is back, and she takes in the image of J’onn and Alex standing before her. The bustle from moments ago is gone, and the two of them wait silently for her response.

Kara shivers despite the heat of her body, and Alex springs into action.

“Let’s get you out of there,” the older of the two insists, reaching out for Kara’s hands. The tank she’s in is only a few feet high, but the heroine’s legs feel like jelly. Gripping Alex’s arms as gently as possible, Kara steps out of the tank and onto the concrete floor next to them. Though she still wears her suit, someone has removed her boots. The concrete is cold against the blonde’s feet. She hisses at the sensation, but is quickly relieved by a warm robe being wrapped around her.

J’onn pulls over a chair, one of the rolling ones that, any other time, Kara would love to spin around on childishly until the Martian became too annoyed. Now, however, the heroine can only collapse into the chair gratefully. She sighs in relief as she sinks into the seat, letting it support her full weight. Alex gently towels at the long, dripping blonde locks that are glued to her back. 

“How long was I out?” Kara questions, her voice raspy from lack of use. Alex finishes her ministrations and drops the towel on the floor, then walks to J’onn’s side so that Kara can see the both of them.

“Six days,” Alex replies. Her eyes are wet, but she doesn’t cry. “You were out for six days.”

Kara groans, her head falling back against the chair. “Reign? Did she hurt anyone?”

“No, she didn’t hurt anyone else,” J’onn reassures. His arms are crossed in front of him, but there’s a comforting look in his eyes that puts Kara at ease. “She hasn’t been seen since the two of you fought.”

The heroine lets out a sigh of relief. She’s grateful that, despite her being completely useless for six full days, no harm has come to the people in her absence.

“What…” Kara begins, trying to sort her thoughts. She has hundreds of questions, and they race through her mind faster than she can ask them. “What now?”

“We’ll worry about that later,” J’onn says, giving a half smile. His eyes flit upward for a moment, somewhere over Kara’s head, and the heroine raises an eyebrow. “Alex and I are going to get you something to eat. In the meantime… I believe you have a visitor.”

Kara furrows her brow, that crinkle certainly emerging between her eyes, but J’onn’s only answer is another half smile. He heads toward the door, but not before placing a brief kiss to the top of the heroine’s head. Immediately after, Alex lunges forward and wraps her in a hug so tight that she almost can’t breathe. Still, the blonde snakes her arms around her sister’s middle and holds her close. 

“I was so scared,” Alex whispers, her voice finally breaking. Kara sighs as her eyes fall shut, her hands instinctively rubbing up and down her sister’s back. The exhaustion in her legs has begun to subside, and she tries again to stand, not letting go of Alex. Her legs are steadier now, and she hugs her sister tighter yet, careful not to hurt her. 

“You’re not going to lose me,” Kara whispers back, nuzzling into Alex’s neck. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex inhales deeply, then lets it out in a long, shuddering breath. The two hold each other for a while longer, but finally Alex pulls back. She looks upward, her eyes glancing at something behind Kara, and lets out a small chuckle.

“What?” Kara questions, furrowing her brow again. Alex’s lips curl up into a teasing smile despite the tears clinging to her lashes, and she shakes her head slightly.

“I’ll be back with potstickers and donuts, so long as your visitor doesn’t kill you before I get back,” she says, with a vagueness that makes Kara uneasy. The brunette leans up on her toes to kiss her forehead, then heads toward. Kara spins around, stuttering as she tries to demand an answer, but freezes in her tracks.

Standing in the window, with frazzled hair and dark eyes and baggy clothes, is the last person on Earth (or any other planet, for that matter) that Kara expected to see. 

She’s about to invite the woman in when she beats her to it. The woman steps slowly and calmly into the room, then closes the door. She’s eerily expressionless and calm, and it strikes a fear in the heroine’s heart that is almost worse than the one she felt as she fell one hundred stories to her near-death. She gulps, fighting the urge to step backward as sharp, icy eyes bore into her skull.

“What… what surprise to see you here, Ms. Luthor -”

“Don’t you Ms. Luthor me,” Lena snaps back, taking a few warning steps forward. Her jaw clenches in frustration, and her voice is hushed and low as she speaks.

_ Oh, Rao.  _

“I - I don’t -”

“No. Oh no. We are not playing the ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ game today, Kara Danvers,” Lena continues, stepping forward again. If Kara continues to step backward, she’s going to fall into the water. She stays still, allowing Lena to approach her, and gulps as her mouth goes dry. The CEO’s glare is hard and threatening, and she looks as though she could start screaming at any given moment. The way she’s speaking so calmly, Kara almost wishes that she would.

“How did you -”

“Know that you’re Supergirl? I didn’t. Not until six nights ago, anyway, when Alex rushed over to Supergirl’s body and looked like she lost her entire world. She only gets that torn up over you,” Lena explains cooly. She’s halted her advancements, much to Kara’s relief, but that angry glare is still enough to make the blonde want to cower in a corner. 

“I suppose that’s why you’re angry, then,” she manages to squeak out, her heart thudding uncomfortably against her ribcage at the thought. Lena gives a humorless chuckle now, one that chills Kara to the bone. 

“No, I’m not angry that you didn’t tell me,” she explains, and Kara gives a sigh of relief as some of the tension leaves her body. “Alex gave me all the reasons, and I understand them. But I love you for you, no matter what cape you wear.”

“You love me?” Kara asks quietly, feeling a smile attempting to tug at the corners of her mouth. Her smile falls immediately as Lena steps forward again, almost ominously so.

“Oh no, don’t even think about it,” she warns. “We’re not to that conversation yet. We’re going to finish this one first.”

She takes a deep breath and hangs her head, and her hands come up to rest on her hips. She shakes her head, muttering words that Kara can’t quite catch.

“Would you mind telling me,” she begins, looking up with icy emerald eyes to meet the heroine’s frightened blues, “what the HELL you were thinking?”

Kara’s lips part, searching for some response to the woman’s outburst, but Lena’s continuing before she even has a chance to speak. 

“You could have DIED Kara!” she exclaims, finally raising her voice. She steps forward again, only a few feet away from the heroine, but Kara is frozen in her spot. She stares at Lena like a doe in headlights, jaw agape dumbly as Lena reprimands her like a child. “Do you have any idea how much you scared me?”

“I.. I d -”

“No, of course you don’t, because you were in a coma for six days from Reign dropping you from a GODDAMN SKYSCRAPER!”

Kara lets out a sigh of exasperation and looks down, her hand coming up to rub the bridge of her nose. 

“Did you think, perhaps, for a second, that maybe you could have called it off?” Lena rambles on. “When you were bleeding, did you think, ‘hey, maybe I should call Alex’? ‘Maybe I should call for backup’ WHICH WOULD MOST CERTAINLY HAVE COME?”

“Lena, I -”

“Oh no no  _ no _ ,” the furious CEO warns, cutting Kara off before she’s even begun. “You are going to listen to every word of this speech, Kara Zor-El. Every word.”

Kara forces her lips shut despite the hundreds of excuses and reasons she’s restraining herself from saying. She wrings her hands behind her back impatiently, but obeys Lena’s commands. She remains quiet as the CEO continues her lecture.

“Kara, you are an incredibly intelligent woman, but that was the single most ludicrous thing you have ever done,” she scolds. Kara fights the urge to sink in on herself and cower like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

“If you EVER,” Lena continues, pausing to emphasize her point, “ _ ever _ put me, your sister, or yourself through something like that again, I will see to it that I  _ personally  _ make your life a living hell the moment you wake up so that you know what it’s like for us. For me.”

There’s a beat of silence save for Kara’s gulp of fear, then three soft raps knock against the glass door of the room. Kara hesitantly peers over Lena’s shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway, a pink box and takeout bag in her hands. She’s biting her lip, and Kara doesn’t have to guess why.

Lena lets out a heavy breath and steps backward slightly, her eyes falling to the ground. Her jaw clenches again, and Kara feels herself flinch in anticipation. She waits for the final round of scolding, but it never comes.

Well, not exactly. Lena sighs again and steps forward, leaving only inches between the two of them. Kara feels her breath hitch in her throat as she peers into Lena’s eyes. The raging fire within them is not gone, but it is dying. The heroine fights the urge to sigh in relief. Of all fights she’s ever had with Lena, this one has scared her the most.

“You are such an  _ idiot,  _ Kara Danvers,” Lena mutters, delivering one last blow. She softens it just moments later, however, as she presses a chaste kiss to the heroine’s cheek before storming out the door with her last wisp of smoke.

For a few moments, neither Kara nor Alex move. Kara stands there, shivering against the cool air but otherwise frozen in shock. Her lips are parted, but nothing more than unintelligible stuttering sounds come forth. She’s stunned.

Suddenly, Alex begins to chuckle. It’s quiet, nothing more than short bursts of air from her nose, but it’s enough. Kara throws up her hand in warning.

“Alex,” she mutters, but it’s of no use. Her sister giggles like a child as she steps into the room, closing the door carefully behind her. She’s got a shit-eating grin on her face that Kara kinda wants to slap off, but she’s still too stunned from the events from a few minutes before. She barely manages to sit in the chair and roll herself over to the desk where Alex has set down her food.

“So, Lena was… she was not happy,” Alex giggles, breaking into a fit of laughter. She brings her hand up to her lips and clears her throat in an attempt to stifle it, and Kara groans. 

“Just… nope,” she says, pulling the potstickers out of the takeout bag. Her stomach growls loudly as the smell of the food reaches her nose, and it occurs to her that she hasn’t eaten in literally six days. She brings the potsticker to her lips a little too eagerly and takes a ridiculous bite, the crunch not loud enough to drown out Alex’s incessant mocking laughter.

“You…” she wheezes, leaning on the desk for stability, “you are so whipped!”

“I am not!” Kara retorts through a mouthful of food. A few pieces go flying, landing somewhere on the floor, and she closes her mouth in defeat. She chews quickly and swallows, prepared to defend her dignity.

“You have  _ literally  _ stopped the most powerful beings in the galaxy and you just… you just stood there and took it!”

Kara glares up at her sister, feeling her cheeks and chest blush a deep red. She grabs a donut angrily from the box, nearly tearing the pink cardboard apart in the process. She huffs as she settles back into the desk chair, still glaring at her sister. She knows she isn’t likely to hear the end of this anytime soon, so she takes a bite of her donut and does her best to drown out Alex’s chides in the meantime.

(Lena comes back not long after, her anger long gone, and cries for the first time Kara’s ever seen. They have the conversation they weren’t allowed to have before, and Kara thinks that perhaps nearly dying isn’t so bad if you end up with the person you’ve been in love with for months.)

**Author's Note:**

> This literally made me cackle, imagining this in my head. I hope it is as funny to you as it was to me. Merry Christmas!


End file.
